mobafandomcom-20200223-history
Updates/2018/05/25
Free Shikigami Lineup Adjustments We will change this week's lineup of limited-time free shikigami at 5:00pm on May 28th (GMT+8). The new free shikigami are Futakuchi, Kingyo, Hououga, Yamausagi, Kyuumei Neko, Shiro Mujou, Jikikaeru, Mannendake, Kyonshi Imoto. Of these shikigami, Jikikaeru, Mannendake, Kyonshi Imoto have a difficulty of Extreme. Onmyoji who have been in Heian-kyo for less than 7 days can't use them in battle. New Shikigami This week sees Maestro make his official debut on the Heian-kyo battlefield. His Pine Crane skin is also available to buy in the Skin Shop. What's more, the Maestro's exclusive Magic Melody pack is on sale in the General Store. This pack grants a 22% discount when summoning Maestro. The pack will only be available until May 31st (GMT+8). Don't miss out. Bling Bling New special effects added for Yamausagi's epic Bunnyhood skin, Ootengu's epic Heavenly White skin and Inugami's rare Sakura Flurry skin! New Shikigami Preview Enenra ;Natural Passive: Ghostly Shield When Enenra's HP drops below 30%, Stealth will be activated for 0.8 seconds. When Stealth ends, an avatar is summoned, confusing enemies. ;Ability 1: Greedy Spirit :Enenra release a greedy smoke spirit in the specified direction. The greedy spirit swallows the first enemy shikigami it meets along the way for 1 second. The swallowed shikigami will take Magic Damage. ;Ability 2: Naughty Spirit :Enenra throws a naughty smoke spirit in the designated direction. The naughty spirit explodes when it comes in contact with an enemy, dealing Magic Damage to enemies in range. ;Ability 3: Shadow Maze :Enenra summons three spirits in the designated position. The spirits will be on alert for 4 seconds. If they discover an enemy during this period, they will automatically chase the enemy and explode when nearby, inflicting magic damage and Slow for 1 seconds. When more than one spirit hits the same unit, the subsequent damage will be reduced to 60%. ;Ability 4: Irritable Spirit :Enenra summons an irritable smoke spirit in the designated position. The irritable spirit continuously stores energy, inflicting 40% Slow on nearby enemies during this period. After storing energy, it deals magic damage to enemies within range. For every 1 second more the irritable spirit stores energy, damage will increase by 30%. The maximum time for storing energy is 3 seconds.Tapping the ability button again will immediately detonate the irritable spirit. Return Animations Shikigami will now have more animations when returning to the Seimei Well! When shikigami on the battlefield are equipped with a skin that is of epic or higher rarity, they will perform highly characterful return actions when returning. Shikigami equipped with legendary skins will even have skin-exclusive actions and exclusive special effects! Exclusive Achievements Shikigami-exclusive achievements are now available! A large batch of exclusive achievements tailored to each shikigami are here. Take your shikigami and go get them! More exclusive achievements will be made available in the future. Exciting Events # Recharge Event #:Receive bonus gifts such as Lucky Dice, Mystery Vouchers, Wish Charms and frames when you accumulate different top-up values during the event period (May 25th, 2018 to June 7th, 2018). # Shikigami Support: Final Battle #:The final battle stage of Shikigami Support takes place from May 25th, 2018 to May 31st, 2018. The shikigami from the red team and the white team that receive the most votes during qualification will enter the showdown. The shikigami that receives the most votes in the final battle will be the victor. Onmyoji can use Support Tickets to vote for their favorite shikigami, and rewards are granted for the first 200 times voting. #:The shikigami who wins the final battle will be crowned the popular champion, and the Onmyoji Arena team will design a skin and exclusive frame for that shikigami. Onmyoji who voted for the winning shikigami during the final battle will receive the shikigami frame. Please look forward to it! (The team will need some time to create the frame and skin. Please follow our official channels for the latest updates.) # Summon #:Ootengu's An (Heian Festival) skin and Ubume's Golden Crane skin are now available in Summon, and can also be redeemed using Soul Stones. #:Golden Crane will only be available during the event period (May 25th, 2018 to June 7th, 2018). Optimizations and Adjustments #Optimized body text display effects. # We received much feedback regarding the Wish Charms that were given out as a pre-registration reward, and we hope that more players get the chance to enjoy them. That's why the reward for this event will be permanently available. At the same time, to prevent the malicious use of Wish Charms, we have imposed a restriction that prevents them from being used to draw legendary skins that will subsequently become available (this includes the new skins that became available this week, An (Heian Festival) and Golden Crane). # Fixed an incorrect ability description of Kubinashi.